Moving Forward
by R3isk
Summary: Kokonoe Tooru finally finds the killer of his sister. What will he do, when he learns that this person was always so close to him? Will he be able to perform his duty as an Avenger? or will he let it pass and move forward with his life? Tooru X Tomoe fanfic.


**Pairing: **Kokonoe Tooru x Tomoe Tachibana

**Warning**** :** Story might contain spoilers from light novel or anime, so read it at your own discretion. I do plan to use Julie later in the story as a "source" which will bring Tooru closer to Tomoe with their relationship (meaning she will become an antagonist of some sorts for a while, because of her obsession as an Avenger like Tooru's). If you can't see Julie as a bad character DON'T READ THIS STORY, also this isn't a story about Julie and Tooru bear that in mind when you decide to read it though as Julie fan. It's not that I hate Julie, it's just that I can't bring myself up to see her as "end girl" with Tooru that's all.

The story will have several chapters, so it will be up for a while. I'm not a fluent English speaker, so some things might not be described as they should be, in such situation please use your imagination of what could I possibly had in mind or just find a meaning corresponding to the scene.

**Author's notice: **This is my first published story, please keep that in mind, while reading. Possible OOC. Possible OC later in the story.

**Official Disclaimer: **I do not own Absolute Duo or any of it's characters.

_**Prologue**_

I will never forget that day, which changed my life upside down from a normal average child into a boy who only seeks power to take revenge - an Avenger.

When I was 8 years old I had a very caring sister who I loved very much as a kid. We lived alone in the doujo, which our parents left for us in their testaments. Yes you're right they left it for us, because they are already dead. They died in a car accident 2 years ago leaving me and sister as orphans with no relatives, who would take care of us. After their deaths my older sister took care of me and our inherited doujo left by them. She has worked for a rich family who were well known in Japan's culture because of inventing their own fighting style hundreds years ago, passed from generation to generation until this very day. This family had a daughter around the same age as mine, is what my sister told me. Though I couldn't meet this girl because of her overprotective parents. I didn't even get to know her name till this very day nor her doujo's, my sister's work was taking care of the girl and train her. When I tried asking my sister about her work, how the girl she takes care of looks like, what is the place like etc. She always answered that she is prohibited to talk about it. As a kid I didn't understand why she couldn't nor did it matter to me then.

When I turned 12 my sister started to change. She has been coming back home very late at nights, daydreaming and thinking a lot. This was the prelude of what was about to happen in the upcoming days. She started to neglect her studies and were going out a lot for no real reasons. It looked like she was afraid of something to me. When I was talking with her, I could always feel that she hesitated before giving me an proper answer or didn't answer at all. She also started to neglect her house duties, which never happened before. When I was training, I started to sense some presence - as if someone was watching me closely, but when I tried to identify the source it would always disappear before I could find it. This happened a lot during that year. Perhaps this was the cause of my sisters recent behavior? I didn't know that but I planned to find out. One day when my sister was making dinner I could sense the shadow watching me again from somewhere outside. I left the house in a hurry trying to find it.

That was my biggest mistake that day, I shouldn't have left my sister alone at home. If only I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have left in the first place. When I returned, what was waiting for me was something I would have never imagined in my entire life. My sister was lying on the kitchen's floor in the pool of blood. Near her body stood someone holding a kitchen knife in hand stained with my sister's blood. I looked in fear at the person holding the knife, what I saw was something unexpected. It was the face of a cute girl with a fair skin complexion, black hair and orange eyes. Before I could save every detail about her I lost consciousness due to the shock of the scene before me. When I woke up my sisters body was no longer there, nor the traces of the blood. This person must have cleaned the murder site and hide my sisters body somewhere. From that day onwards I never saw my sister again, also that day was the day when I pledged to myself that I will avenge her death by killing her killer. This path is called a "path of a Avenger" which I Kokonoe Tooru choose myself.

4 years later

Early morning when sun begun rising to start a new day I woke up due to the feeling of softness entrancing my whole body. I opened my eyes slowly trying to understand the situation I'm in. Even when I opened my eyes I still couldn't see anything only the darkness surrounding me. Upon closer look this darkness was unnatural and to soft. I touched this softness with my palm.

"Ah" I heard a moan. I touched it again just to make sure if it wasn't just my imagination.

"Ahhhhh" again I could hear it which means it wasn't my imagination after all.

"Tooooru no ecchi" I heard clearly now a voice calling my name belonging to a girl.

"What the!" I stormed out of the bed the instant I realized something was definitely off in the process falling from my bed on the head. I stood up and started to rub my head to cease the pain from the fall, then I turned around to the source of this situation.

"Lilith! What the hell are you doing!" I shouted out in panic at the blonde girl who was before me.

"Ahre? I thought that you will be happy waking up by being caressed between my oppai"

"No, I definitely wouldn't in such situation. That aside why are you naked in my room!" I shouted again turning my head away from her naked body.

"I came to wake my husband up, is that wrong for a wife to do so?" Lilith said alluring.

"It definitely is! You're not my wife in the first place! So please dress yourself up!"

"Fine then we will continue this later okay?" She said winking to me.

"No, we will not!" I shouted out of exhaustion. This girl is impossible, I thought to myself.

"What's the matter Tooru?" Julie seemed to wake up from the commotion which we made. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me then at Lilith. Oh shit this is bad.

"No, Julie this isn't what you think it is, so please don't misunderstand." I called to the silver haired girl.

"Ohayo Julie, had a good sleep? Me and Tooru had a beautiful night full of pleasure" Lilith smiled lovely, but anyone who knew her well could see she was just making fun of Julie.

"Tooru? What does she mean?" Julie asked innocently not understanding the context of Lilith's words.

"Ohayo, Julie. It's nothing really, just forget what she said... . I turned to Lilith then and spoke. "Lilith I told you to stop making unnecessary misunderstandings!" Forgetting that she was still naked I covered my eyes in an instant "Will you dress up already or are you planning to go like that!?"

"If Tooru will be happy with it exposing my beautiful body to everyone that only belongs to Tooru I have nothing against it." Lilith laughed a little.

"Are you a nudist!?" I grew tired of this situation, so I went to the bathroom to groom myself.

"Toooooruuuu don't leave me alone with this airhead here." Lilith tried to stop me from going to the bathroom. "Can I go with you? I will wash your back, maybe even give you an extra service if you want."

"Hell no!. Aaaaaah. I can't take it anymore!" "Tooru!?" yelled after me Lilith and Julie who were in mid of changing. I run out of the room in just my underwear.

I run through the hallway covering my face passing some students who were on their way to cafeteria. Boys laughed at me while girls screamed "Someone help! Pervert. Call the police or Usa-sensei!". It hurt me as a human but this is way better than making even bigger commotion with my duo Julie or someone who would come to wake me up. When I reached the door which led to my friend's room named Tora. I banged onto it desperately. "Tora! Please open up, it's an emergency!" I yelled at the closed door. "Is he out?" what a bad timing!

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PERVERT SHOW YOURSELF I WILL PLAY WITH YOU IF YOU WANT! I heard a shout. The voice belonged to Tsukimi-sensei. "Fuck Fuck this is really bad! If she will catch me I'm dead for sure." I panicked not knowing what to do, I had nowhere to run.

"Kokonoe? What are you doing? What's this commotion all about?" I heard a girl's voice from behind me. I turned around, emotionally touched. "Tachibana good timing! Please let me hide in your room for a while, I will explain later. So please let me in!" I begged a girl standing in the door with long black hair tied with a yellow headband, on it's right side a ribbon. She is called Tachibana Tomoe and is one of my friends at this academy.

"HE MUST BE SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE, THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE WHERE HE COULD RUN TO." Some girls yelled not far from us.

"Are they looking for you perhaps?" Tachibana asked me.

"Yes! So please help me to hide!" I begged her on my knees.

"Alright, get in fast."

"Thanks! I'm in your debt, really/" I thanked her, very touched by her kindness. If it was someone else I would possibly not have such luck.

I entered the room in haste, Tachibana closed the door after I got in.

She then walked and sat on the bed.

"Come on in, you can wait it out here. You can sit here if you want" she pointed to a chair located near desk.

"Sorry for intruding. Then." I went and sat down on the chair which she pointed at.

"Aaaaaah. Why are you just in your underwear you pervert!?" she screamed at me out of surprise, her face started to get red like a tomato.

"Ah, no, eh please calm down! Did you notice it this late!?". I tried to calm her down, I stood up and tried to cover her face with my hands.

"What are you doing you pervert! Get away from me!" she yelled in tears.

"No as I said please calm down! I will explain everything to you, so please do not yell!.

Ah!?" I tripped over the chair's leg and fallen on top of Tomoe's body.

"Wha!?" she yelled in surprise upon my body falling on top of hers."

"Tomoe-chan? What's the matter, why are you shouting." The voice was heard from the bathroom, a second later the door opened and a girl wrapped in towel went out of it.

"Huh? Kokonoe-kun why are you here?" the girl asked in confusion. She then looked at Tomoe who was below me, our faces almost touching, and our inner parts not far apart. Her perfect sized breasts touching my body emitting their softness to me.

Me and Tomoe looked in the direction of the girl who appeared from the bathroom.

"Miyabi! This isn't what you think it is! Really!" I tried to stop her from screaming.

"Miyabi!? Stay calm. He is saying the truth, it's just an accident!" Tomoe all red on her face also tried to calm her friend from shouting. Miyabi took a few deep breaths to calm herself down then spoke "O-okay."

Thank god she didn't scream, it would be bad if she did. I looked then at Tomoe's face to see her condition. Our eyes met for a moment, from so close she really is beautiful, almost like a moon on the sky. I thought to myself, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Kokonoe, can you get off of me? It's really embarrassing staying like that." Tachibana said turning her head away from me, while blushing hard.

"Ah, yea sorry about it." I got off of her. "I don't know if I've ever said it to you, but you're really beautiful."

"Wha!?" she whispered in surprise. "T-t-thank you." Still blushing she avoided eye contact with me.

Miyabi watching us like that became a little sad, I wonder why. I turned my eyes in her direction, when I did so I froze in place.

"Tooru-kun? What's the matter?" she asked me, not understanding why I suddenly became silent. She then focused on following my path of stare to the point of it's location.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed at top of her lungs, making the entire dormitory to wake up. She then dashed back to the bathroom in panic. The reason for it was simple, her bath towel unwrapped itself falling to the ground without her taking notice of it and I accidentally saw her naked body and bouncing big boobs by it which every man in this dorm keeps dreaming about.

"I'm really screwed now." I sighed to myself.

"THE SCREAM CAME FROM HERE, WE'RE GOING IN!". The pursuers were behind door, ready to dash in any moment.

I felt myself being grabbed and pulled to a wardrobe in an instant.

"Hide here, I will take care of it." The one who shoved me into the wardrobe was Tomoe, she was still planning to help me in this situation! I'm really touched now. I heard the door to the room open and several people walking in.

"Who has screamed? Did the pervert attack you?" I could hear someone ask such a question.

"I'm really sorry, it was me who screamed. I just saw a spider walk on the desk. I'm really sorry for causing such a commotion. Please forgive me." Tomoe then bowed elegantly before this people.

"Such a commotion because of a spider? Sorry for barging into your room then. Please try not to scream like that the next time, you see one again." the party then left the room, with Tomoe closing the door behind them.

"It's safe now Kokonoe, you can come out now" Tachibana said, opening the wardrobe.

"I'm really grateful to you Tachibana, you saved my life twice now. I don't know how can I repay you for your kindness. I'm really sorry, if only I haven't started this, this would never have happened."

"No, don't apologize, it was my fault after all. If only I didn't scream Miyabi wouldn't have come out of the bathroom like that." She then fallen to her knees, making a dogeza "I'm reeeeally sorry for it. Please forgive for it."

"No, don't apologize, it was natural for you to scream in such situation, so there is no need for you to apologize." I tried to stop her from accusing herself, after all it was me who started it all.

"No, I can't do that, it would only bring me dishonor if I would accept your kind words.

So I once again beg for your forgiveness." still in dogeza form she bowed before me.

I knew her well and I also knew she would not back down until some compromise was settled.

"Then as your punishment, you will stay silent about this whole affair. Is this okay with you?"

"I think it is to small of a punishment, but I will agree to it for now." She then stood up.

"It seems the commotion outside have stopped. I'm going back to my room then. Thank you for your help again. Oh and you look very cute in that nightgown." I complimented her with a smile then left.

"Wha?" Tomoe's face heated up again. "Kokonoe you womanizer!" she yelled after me.

**Prologue end.**

**Afterwords:**

**A bit too long for a prologue eh? I think so too, but well whatever.  
**

****I really like Tomoe's character for some reason, it's because of her that I finally decided to write my first fanfic in my 20 years of living. **To tell the truth, the reason was also because of it's Anime's adaptation. I felt pissed that they just cut down every scene with Tomoe/Miyabi and some of Lilith's best scenes, only focusing on Julie(Yurie). For my tastes Julie is too loli. Not because of her chest size compared to other girls but because of her character where she sees Tooru as a father figure and has little to no knowledge about relationships. Tomoe in that regard is just clueless about love which makes her cute in my eyes unlike Julie.**

**Tomoe: **What are you talking about? I'm not clueless about love, I know how it works.

**Me: **Oh really? Then tell me what kind of feeling it is.

**Tomoe: **A fluffy like feeling which you only feel for your parents and your family.

**Me: **Forget I even asked.

**Tomoe: **Why!? It's like I said isn't it?

**Hope you enjoyed reading. See you in the next chapter.**

**(Chapter 1 will be a bit longer than this. Estimated time for it's release somewhere around 2-3 weeks, maybe a bit earlier.)**


End file.
